Hashashin/Bio
Hashashins were a group of Persian or Syrian assassins who played a large role in the Crusades. They were only called Hashashins by their enemies as an insult meaning smokers of the drug, Hashish. They may have smoked Hashish to reach higher conciseness. They are famous for their military tactics. Assassinating important political figures. They would often assert themselves in the town or region of their targets, and over time stealthily move into strategic positions. They would usually assassinate their target in broad daylight generally in front of public crowds for intimidation purposes. They even assassinated kings. The writings of Marco Polo depict the Hashasins as trained killers responsible for the systematic elimination of opposing figures. Hashashins were fanatically loyal to their leader, carrying out his every order without the single thought of questioning him or hesitation. They were often born into the order and trained from an extremely young age in the arts of combat, disguises, horseback riding, and code of conduct. They didn't always assassinate their targets, sometimes leaving a threatening note saying to follow their demands or be killed. __TOC__ Battle vs. Harii Warrior (by Tomahawk23) So normally in a reality match up I try to at least give a reason as to why these two warriors are fighting. Unfortunately, the Germanic Ghost Warrior existed from the 6th century to the 9th century. Hashashin (as an actual order) 11th-13th centuries. (The last Hashashin is believed to have died out in the 1500's). 5 Germanics walk towards the Castle of Masyaf during the reign of The Man of the Mountains under the cover of night hoping to assassinate him. Unknown to the Germanics, the Hashashins were well aware of this plot, and had made preparations As they walked up, they felt like they were being watched. "Halt!" (translated from Germanic) said the Ghost leader as they walked in between a set of buildings on each side. All of the Germanics knew exactly why he had said that. They looked around; tried to see their opponents that their gut told them they were there. And they knew exactly where they were hiding......... Suddenly, 3 Hashashins came out of the buildings. Two on the left, 1 on the right. At the same time two Hashashins jumped out of 20 foot windows. Right as the Hashashin came out of the left house the Germanic second in command quickly stabbed him in the chest with his sword. The Hashasin that jumped out of the right window jumped right down onto a Germanic charging at the other left Hashashin, landing on his back, grabbing his hair, and stabbing him in the neck with his Khanjar. The Germanic who killed the first Hashashin quickly found himself falling to the ground with a Khanjar in his back from the other Hashashin who came from the lef. Right as the other Hashashin (who jumped out a window) fell, aiming at a Germanic who was looking at him, the Germanic quickly held up his shield which the Hashashin landed on, he tried to get his hand behind the shield and stab him in the head, but the Germanic quickly threw the shield back. The Hashashin landed on his feet and the two began dualing with swords. (That all happened over the period of like.....5 seconds) The Germanic put his shield infront of him and went charging at the Hashashin with his sword pulled in, ready to be thrusted out like apush knife! The Hashashin went under the Germanic's shield with his sword as he got close, right as he did that the Germanic thrusted his sword at him. The Hashashin blocked it with his shield. Right at that moment, the Scimitar went into the Germanic's stomach, killing him. The Hashashin retracted his sword and suddenly felt the impact of a spear go right into his brain. That spear came from a Germanic who just killed the Hashashin he was dualing. We are down to 3 on 3! The Germanics regrouped with each other on the left side of the field..... The Hashashins on the right. Each side gave the other a angry stare in the eyes. Both groups charged at each other!!!! The Germanic leader twirled his spear in the air. The Hashashin third in command, with a dagger closed in, he quickly threw it at the Germanic. He quickly did a spin jump to the left, right as he landed the twirling spear hit the Hashashin in the head; knocking him right on the ground bleeding heavily, and unconscious. The Germanic Warrior twirlded his spear in the air preparing to stab it down onto the Hashashin he had just about killed. A Germanic thrusted his sword at a Hashashin, he quickly blocked it with his shield, and with his left hand, quickly grabbed two throwing knives and threw them at the Germanic about to kill his comrade. The two knives hit him right in the side, he fell to the ground and began to bleed heavily. 2 on 2! As he turned his head back, the Germanic pushed forward with his shield push hing back, then stabbed him in the head. He turned to assist his comrade fighting the last Hashashin. The Germanic fighting him (he doesn't have a shield) the Hashashin locked his sword on the inside of the Germanic's he then sweeped it down and cut off his armed wrist. With swift precision, before the Germanic could even scream, he loped the Germanic's head right off. It's now down to one on one! The tension brewed between the two as they circuled each other about 10 feet apart.....Getting ready for their move....Trying to figure out what their opponent will do...... The Hashashin pushed himself forward, making a attempted stab at the Germanic's throat. The Germanic blocked it with his club. The Hashashin quickly curved his blade around the Germanic's weapon; the Germanic ducked and came forward hitting the Hashashin square in the balls. He hit him so hard it made it hard for him to stand up. The Germanic stood up infront of him, he raised the club above his head and came right down on him. At the last moment, the Hashashin blocked it with his arm. However, the club broke his arm. The Germanic then dropped the club and grabbed his hair, he then dragged him over to a window and smashed his head right through it. The Hashashin, with his other hand picked up a piece of glass and put it into a icepick grip then stabbed the Hashashin in the very left corner of the stomach, not going very far in or hitting any organs. "AHH!!". Screamed the Germanic. He then turned around and hit him square in the face, causing his head to turn. He turned his head back, while he did that he grabbed the piece of glass and thrusted it right back at the Hashashin. He jumped to the side, evading his attack. As blood spilled out of the Germanic, he simply couldn't hold on anymore. As he started to fail to stand, he threw the glass at the Hashashin, it impacted his upper left leg. "AHH!!!!!!!". Screamed the Hashashin. The Germanic tried totackle him, but right as he moved.....He fell to the ground from blood loss. The Hashashin then walked away to let The Old Man of the Mountains know that his opponents had been dealt with. Winner: Hashashin Expert's Opinion The Hashashin took this for a few reasons. For one, he had better weapons. The throwing knives made the spear useless since somebody using it could be easily taken out with throwing knives. The Scimitar could go under Germanic shieldsand the Germanics were not use to dealing with curved slashing weapons whereas the Hashashins were use to dealing with straight blades. Another thing, if the Hashashin were to scracth the Germanic with the dagger he would eventually die. They didn't really have the cures for poisons back then. They were also able to fair better (still suck) in the Germanic's enviornment then the Germanics were in theirs. Them taking organization, ruthless, and creativity was also a factor but nothing huge. Those are the reasons the Hashashin won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Persian Immortal (by Goddess of Despair) Persian Immortal Hashashins The Immortals are on high alert. They have been informed that their king himself has come to see his new soldiers. Seeing their king approach on the horizon, the Immortals prepare to look their best. The Hashashins follow the king slowly from behind. They see the Immortals over the horizon and decide that this is their last chance to eliminate the king. Readying an arrow, a Hashashins launches the projectile into a guard’s throat. The other Hashashins ready projectiles and the king’s guard rushes to defend Darius. The Immortals saw the king getting ambushed and quickly grabbed nearby weapons and rushed towards the woods, hoping they could defeat the assassins. A Hashashins sees the Immortals coming and fires an arrow at one, which is blocked by a shield. Suddenly an arrow hits his stomach, causing him to fall off his tree branch. Slamming into the ground, the arrow dug deeper into the Hashashin. The Persians advance under the cover of their archers. The archers, confident in their comrade’s abilities, have little worry other than firing their bows. Suddenly a khanjar thrusts into an archer’s chest. The Hashashin yanked out the blade as the second archer took an arrow out of his quiver. He lifted his bow as a throwing knife flew at him, slicing the string. The Hashashins sprinted at the Immortal, who side stepped out of the way of the khanjar and dug his arrow into the Hashashins’s throat. He walked to his comrade and helped him up. The injured Immortal opened his mouth to speak but his eyes suddenly widened, gasping he fell to the ground, victim of the poison. The archer retrieved his allies bow, determined not to let it go to waste. He wondered how well his comrades were doing without his support. The Immortals saw their king who quickly commanded them to destroy the assassins. The Immortals scanned the treetops when a knife rams into one’s eye. An Immortal lifted and hurled his spear in the knives’ direction; the spear knocked a Hashashin out of the tree. He crashed to the ground, roaring in pain from the spear. His screams were silenced moments later by a sagaris. The Immortal retrieved his spear, when an object caught his eye. He turned as a knife flew past him, grazing his cheek. The Hashashins turned and ran into the brush, pursued by an Immortal. The assassin drew his scimitar as the Immortal closed in with his sagaris. The Immortal slashed overhead with his axe, but the Hashashin dodged the blow and slashed at the Immortal shield, cutting halfway through the wicker. The Immortal kicked the assassin back and smashed the axe into the Hashashins’s shoulder. The Immortal tore out his axe and turned to be greeted with an arrow in the throat. The Immortal archer continued his rain of arrows into the treetops, when an arrow flew back form the woods, meeting its mark on the archer. The Immortals watch the trees carefully, studying all movement. Motion on a branch to his right catches the eye of the Immortal, and he throws his spear, only to see a bird fly off the branch he moves towards the brush to retrieve his spear as his fellow Immortals follow him, when suddenly a Hashashins drops down and decapitates the Immortal in the back. The second Immortal turned with his sagaris and striked diagonally, cursing the man as he ripped his blade out , he turned towards his ally who had drawn his acinaces and dueled with a Hashashin. The Hashashin swung high with his scimitar, but the Persian parried and counter striked at the Hashashins’s head. He missed his target but was unashamed since he instead hit the Hashashins’s throat. The final two Hashashins ready knives and throw several of the projectiles at the Immortals, none of which kill. The Persians slowly advance behind their shields, close enough for one to retrieve his spear. The Hashashins run out of knives and carefully draw their khanjars. The two separated, as did the Immortals. The first Hashashin runs into the open and yells at an Immortal, who quickly turns and charges. The Hashashins runs past his ally as the Persian throws his spear, impaling the fleeing assassin’s leg. As the Immortal ran to retrieve his weapon the second Hashashin emerged from a bush and slashed the Immortal with his scimitar. He turned to his ally and proceeded to help him up when he is interrupted by a blow to the head. The Immortal kicks the Hashashin down, crushing the injured one under his friend’s weight. The Immortal then crushes the final assassin with his axe. Expert's Opinion What gave the Immortals the advantage here was the superior short range weaponry. The Immortals could keep up at long range with their bow and hit harder up close with the spear and sagaris. The Hashashins also were not nearly as experienced as the Immortals; they have fought far longer than the Hashashins, who would often die for their cause. The fight was close, but in the end the Immortals are the deadliest warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Mohawk Warrior (by MilenHD) In a calm spruce forest in North America, an Arab ship had landed a few hours ago and a lone Hashashin is exploring the nearby area and near the river a Mohawk Warrior was sitting and relaxing at the bank of the river and watching the stream and smiling. The Hashashin raised his recurve bow and aimed at the Mohawk and as he released his string and the arrow flied and missed the Mohawk by few inches. The Mohawk got up as fast he can and fired his own bow at the Hashashin, but the Hashashin managed to ducked away and as both fired a few more shots of arrows the Hashashin pierced the Mohawk's leg wounding him. The Hashashin pulled his scimitar and advances at the Native American warrior, who raised his lance to block the Hashashin's blow of the scimitar with his spear point. As the Hashashin swung his blade three times, each of the blows connected with the lance and as last attempt to stab the Hashashin, the lance got sliced in half by the scimitar. As his lance was lost, the Mohawk pulled his knife and tomahawk duel wielding them against the scimitar. The Hashashin swung his scimitar, only to get disarmed by the tomahawk which blocked it and pulled it away alongside with the knife. The Hashashin started to retreat in the forest, while the Mohawk was chasing him, the Hashashin stopped, pulled his poisoned khanjar and waited at the bushes. As the Mohawk comed closer, the Hashashin jumped behind him and sliced his chest, not enough to kill him but enough to spread the venom. The Mohawk threw the hashashin over his back and he managed to pierce the Arab's shoulder. Holding his shoulder in pain, the Hashashin still holds his khanjar as the Mohawk threw his tomahawk missing him and the Mohawk charged and rolled under the Hashashin grabbing again his tomahawk. As the Mohawk swung again and disarmed the Hashashin, but in the next moment the Mohawk started to feel ill and unable to stand on his legs, he collapsed and the poison worked in the Hashashin's favour. The Arab walked with his straight dagger and shoved it into the Mohawks heart killing him. The Assassin had done his work and walked away into the dark spruce forest. Expert's Opinion While the Mohawk had more experience, but the falled in every category except short range and the Hashashin's poisoned blade is the icing of the cake, which won him this match. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sicarii (by Guitarcar) Neon: Welp, I time travelled a bunch of hashashins and told them to kill the sicarii inside the town. Recon: Whatever. Start the Godamn battle already. In a hot afternoon in Jerusalem, 5 Hashashins make their last rites before getting to their job. The Hashashin's then make a plan and spread out. 1 Hashashin spots a Sicarii. He then walks next the Sicarii and attempts to slice his neck with his khanjar when he feels a sharp pain in his chest. The hashashin looks and sees the Sicarii's cloak on his chest, a pugio is inside the cloak. The Hashashin shouts "The Blue cloak!!!" and then collapses on the ground. (1 Hashashin dead) The Sicarii walks away casually as a group of leggionnaires inspect the Hashashin's corpse. 2 hashashin then walks to an alley when one Sicarii armed with the iconic Sica walks towards a Hashashin and stabs him in the back (1 Hashashin down). The other Hashashin is shocked by this and unsheates his Scimitar. The duel shortly ends in one stroke and a Sicarii falls down dead. (1 Sicarii down). The Hashashin then climbs up a building and spots the blue cloaked Sicarii. He snipes the Sicarii causing multiple people to run away (1 Sicarii down). The hashashin then aims his bow again and kills another Sicarii who was aiming his sling at him (1 Sicarii down). The Hashashin then climbs down only to be spotted by the Roman urbanae and is cut down shortly (1 hashashin down). The 2 Hashashin then realize that anyone could be a Sicarii. The 2 then proceed to kill a random beggar on the street, he dropped a pugio. (1 Sicarii down) The Hashashin then quickly evade the oncoming Guards. The 2 then starts going nearer to another Beggar and stabs him. Wrong target, but the beggars scream alerted the Sicarii nearby. The 2 Hashashin then started walking in a hurry but before they could reach a place near the Urbanae, One of the Hashashins drop dead out of nowhere. (1 Hashashin down) The last Hashashin spots the Sicarii who did it and engages him with his khanjar in pure rage. The 2 engage in hand to hand combat in the middle of public. The Hashashin ends the engagement and stabs the Sicarii's eye with his khanjar (1 Sicarii down). The Hashashin then continously runs and climbs a tower while being chased by the Urbanae. The Hashashin then jumps on a haybale from 6 stories above the tower, evading the guards in the process. The Hashashin then snuggles perfectly inside the haycart as its pulled by a farmer away from Jerusalem. The Hashashin then sighs in relief, he managed to survive the ordeal. But the Hashashin's vision goes blurry out of nowhere. He looks around the hay and sees blood seeping out of his crotch. The last thing the hashashin saw and heard was a sicarii dressed as a farmer pulling out his Sica out of his private area. The Sicarii then laughs as the Hashashin dies from the poison. (1 Hashashin down) Neon: Welp, that was bloody. I was betting on the Hashashin due to his superior metalurgy Recon: You do realize the Sicarii assasins were better suited to an assasination match. Not even the Hashashin could see the perfectly normal looking Sicarii coming. Expert's Opinion Recon: t'he Sicarii assasins were better suited to an assasination match. Not even the Hashashin could see the perfectly normal looking Sicarii coming. The Sicarii's weapons also were better suited for this match aswell.' To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios